


Fenix de Fuego.

by ArtemisMay



Series: Dark Ronin [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay





	Fenix de Fuego.

  1. De regreso a Gobi
  2. Rescate de células.
  3. El exilio.
  4. Muere un Murciélago
  5. 60%
  6. La cura.
  7. Guerra de estrategias.
  8. Palanca contra Plumas
  9. Tregua
  10. Dr Manhattan
  11. Escucha mi rugido.
  12. Emboscada.


End file.
